jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
For minor characters without names, see Unnamed Characters. This is a list of minor characters appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related media. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. Phantom Blood Mary Joestar is the late mother of the protagonist, Jonathan Joestar. Never shown in person in the series, the only thing known about her story is that she accompanied her husband during a trip to London and died protecting her baby when her carriage had and accident and fell into a ravine. Mark Watkin Manga Debut: Chapter 2, Dio Brando the Invader, Part 1 was the champion of the rural boxing club. Jonathan was meant to fight him as a challenger, but instead fought and lost to Dio, who volunteered himself as an opponent. Historical figures Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 2 Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Seiyuu:Yuka Keichō (Elizabeth I) and were two queens of the who fought for the throne 300 years before Phantom Blood, in 1595. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves and feel that sense of peace. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarkus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband Darnley died from unknown causes Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. Elizabeth took Mary prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using a impersonator later to trick Tarkus and Bruford into giving up. Their executioner, who was killed by Bruford's hair, was the same one who killed Mary. Darnley Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 2 Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in an explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death was used as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth blamed her for his death. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. Windknights Lot Residents Harry Manga Debut: Chapter 21, Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric, Part 4 was a resident of Windknight's Lot whose daughter ran away shortly before Dio's arrival in town. It is possible that she was one of the women Dio and Jack the Ripper killed to suck blood. The other residents gossiped about how youngsters these days would run away without telling anyone, referring to her. Jeff Back and Dan Hamar Manga Debut: Chapter 41, Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio, Part 3 was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders (Jonathan Joestar, Robert E. O. Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion 2 weeks after Dio's defeat. was a fisherman who reported to the police that his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknight's Lot. The 77 Rings Challenge Winners Manga Debut: Chapter 28, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 3 , , and are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarkus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and the one-eyed Caineghis won in 1408. The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. Their appearance is very different than the one featured in the manga. Adams Manga Debut: Chapter 36, The Three from a Faraway Country (1) Anime Debut: Episode 7, Successor is a Zombie whose only characteristic is a long sharp tongue created by Dio who lurks around Windknight's Lot. Formerly a human and villager of Windknight, the Zombie meets the Joestar Group and after a brief conversation with Poco, tries to ambush the Group from behind. Jonathan easily kills him. Adams appear in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) as an enemy faced before Jonathan's confrontation against Dire. His only special attack is attacking with his tongue. Doobie Manga Debut: Chapter 37, The Three from a Faraway Country (2) Anime Debut: Episode 8, Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio is a musclebound masked Zombie Dio sics on Poco's Sister after she refuses to serve him. Jonathan intervenes to save the girl and briefly fights with Doobie. Doobie uses several snakes embedded in his head to poison his opponents, but Jonathan makes the snake devour him instead. In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game), Doobie appears as the last enemy faced before Dio. His only special attack uses all the snakes from his face to attack and poison the enemy. Page, Jones, Plant and Bornnam Manga Debut: Chapter 39, Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (1) Anime Debut: Episode 8,Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio are four zombies with unusually bestial or horrific appearance. Dio Brando sics them on the Joestar Group during his penultimate confrontation with Jonathan Joestar. The four zombies approach Poco and his sister, but before they could dispose of the two, they are confronted by Straizo. The four then reveal their names and try to dispose of the Ripple user by attacking with their blood-sucking needles. Straizo jumps into the air and kicks a hanging chandelier causing it to fall and traps the four zombies. He then strikes the iron part of the chandelier with the Ripple, melting the zombies, thus leading to their deaths.Chapter 39: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (1) In Episode 8 of the anime, this group was introduced before their initial appearance in the manga, when they asked Dio if he wanted them to take care of Jonathan. In the manga, different zombies were used. Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam appear as enemies faced in one chapter of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (PS2 Game). The player controls Straizo and must face all four together. If the player uses Staizo's full special move, the match will end sooner and Page, Jones, Plant, and Bornnam's death sequence will appear in a cutscene. Father Styx Manga Debut: Chapter 42, Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (4) Anime Debut: Episode 9, The Final Ripple! is an alcoholic priest who discovers Dio's coffin in the boat Jonathan and Erina board. Sent to Mexico to convert the locals, the unhappy priest drops his cross which falls through a grate and lands near the coffin. Just as Wang Chan arrives to open the coffin, the curious priest triggers a booby trap, causing a metal ball to shoot out and obliterate his face. Battle Tendency Bruto Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Straizo VS Joseph, Part 4 was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph Joestar and Straizo's battle. In an attempt to impress a girl, he temporarily detains Joseph after the latter had blown up Straizo, along with the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Bruto on the ground holding his face while the girl says that Joseph is way cooler than him. His name is possibly a reference to the Popeye character Bluto. Stardust Crusaders Sadao Kujo is the father of Jotaro Kujo and husband of Holy Kujo. As a famous musician, he is always on tour and is never seen in the series. Captain Tennille Manga Debut: Chapter 128, Dark Blue Moon, Part 2 Anime Debut: SC Episode 6, Dark Blue Moon was introduced to the Joestar group by the Speedwagon Foundation to aid in their trip to reach DIO. His background was checked to make sure he wasn't a Stand user, so everyone could trust him. The Impostor Captain Tennille killed him in Hong Kong and threw his body into the bottom of the sea, taking his place. Though the reader is never shown the true Captain Tennille, he was presumably almost identical to the impostor, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. Sherry Polnareff Manga Debut: Chapter 127, Dark Blue Moon (1) Anime Debut: Episode 31, Silver Chariot is Jean Pierre Polnareff's little sister who was raped and murdered by J. Geil, prompting Polnareff to seek revenge against her killer. Pocky Manga Debut: Chapter 138, Yellow Temperance, Part 3 Anime Debut: SC Episode 9, Yellow Temperance was a dog eaten by Yellow Temperance. Prince, Michael and Lionel Manga Debut: Chapter 174, Judgement, Part 1 Anime Debut: SC Episode 21, Judgement, Part 1 , , and are three of the five chickens Muhammad Avdol raised on the secluded island he lived on after faking his death. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him as he recovered from Emperor's bullet wound, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol rejoined the Joestar group, he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie.Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters Daniel J. D'Arby's Victims Manga Debut: Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler, Part 2 Anime Debut: SC Episode 34, D'Arby the Gambler, Part 1 Daniel J. D'Arby took the souls of many people through gambling, using his Stand Osiris. He would usually trick one of them into betting their souls, and then search for the person's family and convince them to try and get the soul back. Moor Family D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading her husband to gamble with him on September 22, 1984, around 11:15 PM in California, to win her soul back. Stephen was defeated and had his soul taken too. His father tried to win his soul back, but was also beaten. Stephen may have almost won the gamble, as D'Arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Muhammad Avdol said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). The Moors' souls were transported back to their bodies after Jotaro Kujo defeated D'Arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer . Christian Vander was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was returned to his body after D'Arby was defeated by Jotaro Kujo. His name isn't shown in the anime. Christian Vander is named for French musician Christian Vander. Shozo Mayama is a rich Japanese man who lost 8 properties and his soul to D'Arby the 17th of May 1986. Characters appearing only in the anime Some other names were included in D'Arby's collection by the anime: Victoria Kerr, Lee Kingston, Allan Olsson, Mrs Flercher, Gaspar Espino, Lisa Drewjob and 3 other difficult to read names. D'Arby's shown pages are organised like this: Chibi and Buchi Manga Debut: Chapter 222, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (1) Anime Debut: Episode 64, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (1) are two dogs who try to attack Iggy as he faces DIO's Mansion. Iggy intimidates them with one look. Stumbling the gate of the mansion, the dogs see Pet Shop's shadow and, assuming that the bird will be easy prey, crawl under the gate. Pet Shop kills them both by impaling their head into a ice pike, and Pet Shop plucks their eyes out as a meal. Telence T. D'Arby's Victims Manga Debut: Chapter 229, D'Arby the Player, Part 3 Anime Debut: SC Episode 40, D'Arby the Player, Part 1 Like his brother, Telence T. D'Arby took the souls of many people with his Stand, Atum, after making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls did not return to their bodies. Sonia Seiyuu: Juri Kimura was a beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin and a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Telence in a game and had her soul taken. Telence made her into a doll wearing that he himself designed, although she preferred . In her doll form she constantly called Telence's name. Dr. Elliot was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients. Telence considered the stories of the murders interesting. His soul was put into a doll wearing doctor accessories made by Telence himself. Tatsuhiko Seiyuu: Kengo Kawanishi was a Japanese boy with an IQ of 190. According to Telence, he was a skilled video game player. In his doll form he called for his mother. Diamond Is Unbreakable Police (Dog) is Koichi Hirose's sleepy dog. In almost all of his appearances he is seen sleeping. Koichi once even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for walks. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami Kobayashi's and Yukako Yamagishi's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuya's fight. His name is taken from the British band "The Police". Junko Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface), Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 7, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) is a girl Toshikazu had a crush on. She is in class 3-E of Budogaoka Highschool. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to force himself on her, but never had the courage to actually do it. Masaji Manga Debut: Chapter 302, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 9 Anime Debut: Episode 83, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 2 Seiyū: Tarō Kiuchi is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandfather, saw Yukako fall from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi save her with Echoes ACT2. Assuming she was a girl who tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up, Masaji started a rumor that there was a god of the sea in the cape. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. Sachiko Manga Debut: Chapter 307, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 1 Anime Debut: DU Episode 11, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 1 is a fictional character from a TV show Josuke hated. For some unknown reason, she was going to leave her lover and wished to never see him again. Josuke tried to turn the TV off, but couldn't due to Red Hot Chili Pepper's electric intervention. Using the power cables, the Stand traveled to Josuke's house to threaten him because Jotaro didn't leave Morioh. Its possible Sachiko and her lover were going to kiss each other before Red Hot Chili Pepper's appearance, as they were slowly approaching each other before the show's broadcast was interrupted. Lady Murakami Manga Debut: Chapter 333, Rohan Kishibe's Adventure, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 1, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata is an old woman introduced in the manga as a passerby asking direction to Rohan Kishibe, upon being rebuked, she complains about Rohan's rudeness. In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime adaptation, she is introduced and given a name in the first episode, and was subjected to the gas of a car exhaust of a man who had been trying to seduce Tomoko Higashikata. Ghost Alley's Residents Several houses can be seen in the ghost alley: , , , , and a doghouse with the name . It is more likely not the same dog seen in Dead Man's Questions. It is more likely that the residence sought by Lady Murakami is also in the ghost alley since it is not on the map. Gonta (Turtle) Manga Debut: Chapter 336, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 2 Anime Debut: DU Episode 18, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 1 is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. Ichiro Morishita Manga Debut: Chapter 338, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 19, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 2 is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. Kosaku Kawajiri Manga Debut: Chapter 364, Sheer Heart Attack (11) Anime Debut: Episode 98, Sheer Heart Attack, Part 2 is the man Kira impersonates during the latter parts of Diamond of Unbreakable. Kosaku lived an unremarkable life: he was bossed around at work, and had a loveless marriage with his wife Shinobu whom he married mainly because he was pregnant, neither was he close to his son Hayato. One day, a wounded Kira met Kosaku, and because they were of similar build, Kira dragged him into the Cinderella Beauty Salon, killed him, and stole his face and fingerprints. His death remains unknown from the public besides Morioh's Stand Users and Hayato. People stolen from by Josuke Manga Debut: Chapter 388, Highway Star, Part 5 While attempting to elude Highway Star, Josuke has the idea of calling Koichi Hirose for help. Unable to stop without being caught, Josuke starts stealing cell phones while on the run. Yoshioka is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving an important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth one billion yen. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but his phone is stolen by Josuke immediately. Unaware of what just happened, he continues talking to his hand before he notices his phone is gone, and is then anguished over the loss of one billion yen and his job. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard, it ended up breaking. Akira Akira is a man seen talking to his girlfriend, Minayo, on his cell phone. He is unnamed in the manga, but his girlfriend calls him Akira in the anime. Akira is nervous when trying to propose to his girlfriend, but she misunderstands and thinks he hates her. As he is about to propose, he has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. He is in despair that his happy marriage will never happen now. Minayo is a woman who is not seen, but is heard on the cellphone while talking to her boyfriend Akira. For unknown reasons she thinks he hated her, so Minayo insists for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She wonders what he was going to say but Josuke hangs up and uses the phone to ask Koichi to locate Yuya Fungami. Yuya's Fangirls Manga Debut: Chapter 390, Highway Star, Part 7 , and are Yuya's fangirls. They all have a bokken with them and a "HIGHWAY STAR" tatoo on one of their arms. They envy nothing but vanity. The three protected Yuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, but will argue with each other, such as fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reiko was mad at him because of the adrenaline he smelled, but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuya to help him find Koichi, Yuya smelled that the three girls were coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuya tells them they are on good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke, Yuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. Kimura Manga Debut: Chapter 396, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira, Part 5 Kimura is a boy Kira sees who is late for school. One of his friends tells him to not forget his hat because it's part of the uniform. From this, Kira comes to the conclusion that Hayato has not gone to school and is instead spying on him, as the hat was still hanging by the door. Minako Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 was a spoiled girl who didn't care for the well being of others. She was in the habit of partying all night with her boyfriend, so her father started to become worried and tried to follow her. Minako noticed him, and, to teach him a lesson for following her, stole something on purpose just to let him see it. Shocked, her father started weeping, which she thought was cool. She told the story enthusiastically to her boyfriend, Satoru. They were unaware that Kira was sitting next to them, trying to control his killer instincts. Bothered by her bag next to him, Kira moved it away, and the couple accused him of trying to steal it. As they got off the train, Minako's boyfriend and Kira bumped into each other, knocking Kira's things onto the ground. Satoru yelled at Kira again, and the couple mocked his "lame" nail clippers. Tired of the repeated confrontations, Kira followed the couple home. Entering the apartment just as Minako's boyfriend promised to buy her a new pair of earrings, Kira blew him up instantly with Killer Queen. Unable to resist his desires any longer, he forced Minako to cut his fingernails before killing her. Just before blowing her up, he took her boyfriend's ears and hung them on her own, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. After killing Minako, Kira took her hand as his new "girlfriend" and planned to take it with him to Kosaku's house, but was forced to destroy the hand after seeing Hayato leaving the scene with a camera. Satoru Nakae Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 Satoru was Minako's boyfriend, and only named in the anime. Thinking Kira was stealing his girlfriend's bag, Satoru yelled at Kira. He confronts Kira again when they bump into each other and mocks him for his "lame" nail clippers. Kira stalks the couple to Satoru's apartment and blows him up instantly with Killer Queen, after Satoru promised to buy Minako a new pair of earrings. Kira then takes Satoru's ears and hung them on Minako's, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. Mika Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 Mika was a friend Minako mentioned to have gained a pair of diamond earrings as a gift. Meriko said that she wanted a pair, too, something that was overheard by Kira. He later forced Minako to wear her dead boyfriend's earrings before killing her, as a reminder of her wish of getting earrings like Mika. Hiroshi Yoshimura Manga Debut: Chapter 412, Cheap Trick, Part 1 is a man who was suspected to be Kira's new identity. He is single. Rio's Neighbor Manga Debut: Chapter 431, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 38, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 2 is a man who lives next door to Rio, a woman who owns the house where Josuke fought Kira. The neighbor often stole Rio's panties, and was murdered by Kira due to him being a witness to their battle. Anime-Only Characters Kai Harada Anime Debut: DU Episode 1, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Seiyū: Bucky Koba is the anchorman of Morioh Town Radio. He usually has a relaxing voice and calm attitude when addressing his listeners. A majority of his radio segments foreshadow or reference future Stand users. Sakai Anime Debut: DU Episode 7, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Seiyū: Isamu Yūsen is a friend of Toshikazu Hazamada that gouged his eye because of Surface. Asuka Anime Debut: DU Episode 22, (Mentioned only) Asuka is a friend of some girls waiting in front of the St Gentleman that Koichi walks past before meeting Jotaro. Vento Aureo Donatella Una Manga Debut: Chapter 469, Operative Bucciarati; The Boss' First Assignment is Trish Una's late mother and Diavolo's former lover. In 1986, Donatella met the man named Solido Naso while in vacation in Sardegna. They became lovers but Solido Naso suddenly disappeared without warning or trace. She subsequently gave birth to Trish and both lived in a small room for the next 15 years. She fell ill and, before she died, Donatella tried to search for Solido Naso which Diavolo noticed, starting a struggle between Passione loyalists and the rogue La Squadra di Esecuzione to find Trish Una. Donatella finally died of illness in a hospital of Calabria. Sorbet and Gelato Manga Debut: Chapter 475, Narancia's Aerosmith (6) and are deceased members of Passione and by extension La Squadra di Esecuzione who were executed by the Boss because they tried to unmask him. Gelato was tied up and forced to watch Sorbet being sectioned into pieces by the boss but swallowed his cloth gag to commit suicide and save himself from further terror. His corpse was later discovered in his home, with the cloth still stuck in his throat and a note attached that reads "punishment". Days later, thirty-six individual sections of Sorbet would be preserved in formalin frames, which would be delivered to the assassins one by one.Chapter 476: Narancia's Aerosmith (6) They were however described as psychopaths by fellow assassin Formaggio and were always close, leading to rumors about the true nature of their relationship. The fact that Sorbet and Gelato decided to investigate the Diavolo's identity by themselves could indicate either overconfidence or bravery. The deaths of Sorbet and Gelato are likely a reference to Luca Brasi's murder of two enemy mafioso in The Godfather series, in which one is hacked to pieces alive (Sorbet) and the other swallows his cloth gag to save himself from a gruesome death (Gelato). Monica Ultello Manga Debut: Chapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem, Part 3 is the woman who performed an autopsy on Diavolo, file number 68, as his second death after he was cut and killed by a drug addict on Tevere river. Stone Ocean Charlotte Manga Debut: SO Chapter 4, Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh, Part 1 is Loccobarocco's alligator puppet. Loccobarocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Loccobarocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Loccobarocco while he is speaking. Atroe Manga Debut: SO Chapter 26, There's Six of Them! (1) is an 22''SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1)'' year old inmate at Green Dolphin Street Jail. Obsessed with being kidnapped, she once kidnapped a child for ten days and received seven years in prison for it. She lives in cell number 241, likes the movie Edward Scissorhands''SO Chapter 33: Foo Fighters (3) p.7'' and Johnny Depp, and was sentenced to 6 years for poisoning someone. In prison, Atroe was regularly bullied. She volunteers to go into the swamp to look for disappeared inmates but was killed by Foo Fighters, her body eventually serving as the latter's host. Savage Garden Manga Debut: SO Chapter 47, Savage Garden Strategy, Part 8 was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand Disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that "Savage Garden" is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the disc, and the pigeon flies away, delivering it successfully. Gloria Costello Manga Debut: SO Chapter 51, Kiss of Love & Revenge (1) is Ermes Costello's late sister. She was killed 3 years prior to the events of Stone Ocean, at the age of 27.SO Chapter 51: Kiss of Love & Revenge (1) At age twenty, Gloria inherited her father's Mexican restaurant and managed it, constantly chastising her sister Ermes for not helping her. One night, as Ermes left the restaurant to avoid fighting with Gloria, the latter tried to follow her. Gloria witnessed Sports Maxx committing murder, and though she had no reason to denounce the crime, when Sportss Maxx caught a glimpse of Ermes going away, Gloria was forced to call the police on Maxx to protect Ermes. Sports Maxx had her assassinated. Because of Gloria's death, Ermes willingly went to Green Dolphin Street Jail to kill Sports Maxx as vengeance. Sonny Likir Manga Debut: SO Chapter 60, The Secret of Guard Westwood, Part 1 is the guardian who fought with Westwood under Survivor's influence but was beat down and reported missing after the Green Baby's birth. David Manga Debut: SO Chapter 75, Father: Jotaro Kujo, Daughter: Jolyne Cujoh David is a boy who had his wallet picked up by Jolyne, age 16. Ron the Viper Manga Debut: SO Chapter 99, Jail House Lock!, Part 4 Ron is a fictitious new prisoner in a 4-koma humorous comic book with a style reminiscent of Tohth's predictions. Sergeant McCoy Manga Debut: SO Chapter 121, Under World, Part 3 McCoy is a policeman who inspected Under World's hole at the hospital. Wes Bluemarine Manga Debut: SO Chapter 127, Heavy Weather, Part 3 was a newborn who died before seeing the light of the sun. His mother swapped his dead body with Domenico Pucci, who was born the same day and lived without knowing this story. People Seen During Time Acceleration Manga Debut: SO Chapter 150, Made in Heaven, Part 2 Miss Jones is a guest on a TV show when the time acceleration begins. Mrs. Yoshimura is a woman who received a call from the wrong number during the time acceleration. Rocky is an employee who solidified in a freezing room. Kenichi is a man seen making love with his girlfriend. Steel Ball Run SBR Race Competitors Urmd Avdol Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 1, The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference in Steel Ball Run may be the alternate universe counterpart of the original universe's Muhammad Avdol. Coming from Egypt, Urmd was said to have crossed the Sahara desert three times annually. Unlike the other contestants in the race, Urmd's choice of transportation was a camel, which made him a prime candidate for winning the race. Due to the camel's long legs, it had the ability to keep up with a horse's speed, but at the same time crush any other racers with its 800 kg body. During the 1st stage of the race, Urmd attempts to knock Gyro out from the race by crashing into him. However, Gyro uses his Steel Ball to locate a hidden cactus cluster and lure Urmd into it. The nomad crashes into the cacti and is unable to continue the race.SBR Chapter 5: First Stage: 15,000 Meters pp. 12-20 Baron Roocatugo Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 7, Pocoloco and Sandman , and his automobile. Believing his primitive car to drive him across the USA faster than a horse, his vehicle quickly breaks down. Mark Becker Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . David Hagen Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . Paul Lukather Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . Fritz von Stroheim Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 25, Tusk, Part 1 , or F.V. Stroheim, finishes the first stage in 6th place (after Gyro Zeppeli's demotion) and is awarded 25 points. His horse is named . F.V. Stroheim is introduced as a cyborg, and attempts to kill Gyro and Johnny Joestar, but is quickly taken out by Gyro's steel balls. Fritz references the major character Rudol von Stroheim of Part 2. Gaucho Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 9, Long, Long Downhill is a Spanish''SBR Chapter 12: First Stage: Disqualified from Victory'' competitor in the Steel Ball Run. During the third stage of the race, he is shown going the long way around a lake to reach the finish line. During the fourth stage of the race, Gaucho is among those who become trapped in the orchard surrounding Ringo Roadagain's cabin. Overcome by frustration, he tries to take Ringo out, but is promptly killed. Dot Han Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 1, The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference is a Mongolian''SBR Chapter 1: The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference'' competitor in the Steel Ball Run. A descendant of Genghis Khan, Dot Han is renowned for being an Equestrian master and is deemed one of the race's favorites. He consistently ranks well in the Stages, but in the fifth Stage, Sandman covers him with sound bombs to attack Gyro and Johnny. He is eventually obliterated by Sandman's powers. Baba Yaga Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 32, Third Stage: Cannon City , and horse . Competitor in the race from Russia who is mentioned various times. He remains high in the rankings after his introduction. Baba Yaga's name is a reference to a Russian folktale. Horse's name is a reference to a 1962 single by . Dixie Chicken Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Character's name is reference to the 1972 . Horse's name is a reference to by . Zenyatta Mondatta Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Character's name is a reference to the 1980 of the same name. The horse's name is also a reference to the Police, in their single . Nellyville Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . 5th place winner from the United States. Character's name is a reference to the by rapper . Horse's name is a reference another Nelly album, . Sloop John B Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . 3rd place winner from the United States. His name is a reference to the track . Horse's name refers to the 1963 Beach Boys track . Billy White Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Name may be a combination of 's name and his track . Horse's name is a reference to female vocal trio . Iglesias Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Name is likely a reference to singer . Horse's name is a reference to a . Mack the Knife Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 32, Third Stage: Cannon City , and unnamed horse. Name is likely a reference to the , brought to the west by in 1953 but more popularized in 1959 by . Rotters Club Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 40, Silent Way, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Character's name is a reference to the 1975 album . Nightfly Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Character's name is most likely a reference to the 1982 album by , co-founder of the band . Kanye Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. His name is a reference to rapper . Shigechi Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. This character is likely a reference and/or SBR universe counterpart of Shigekiyo Yangu, often referred to as 'Shigechi', from Part 4. Tarkus Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. This character is likely a reference and/or SBR universe counterpart of Tarkus from Part 1. Mister. Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Name is likely a reference to the 1980s band . Japanese spelling is simlar to that of Part 5 character Mista's (ミスタ). Georgie Porgie Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 57, Civil War, Part 2 , and unnamed horse. 4th place winner from France. This character's name is a reference to the 1840s English . Pendleton Family Adam Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Extra Chapter 1, ~How the Steel Ball Run Race Got Started~ Lucy's father, age 42 when she was 14. He is heavily indebted to the mafia after the death of his wife. Silas and Mary Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's paternal grandfather and grandmother. They immigrated from Ireland. Alice Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's mother, deceased at age 37 when Lucy was 12. Pendleton Children Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's brothers Tom (16), Will (11) and Charles (3), and sisters Liza (9) and Reggie (5). Dario Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 30, Scary Monsters, Part 3 Dario Brando's Steel Ball Run counterpart, only known as Dario. He is much younger in appearance, but has an even crueler personality. He shows no qualms in burying his own infant son, Diego, alive and then leaving him into a river to die. His fate afterwards is unknown. Danny (Mouse) Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 42, Silent Way, Part 3 Danny's Steel Ball Run counterpart is a white mouse raised by a young Johnny Joestar. At his brother Nicholas' suggestion, Johnny sets Danny free into the woods when his father orders him to kill it. Afterward during a practice run, a new wild stallion Nicholas was riding is startled by a white mouse and accidentally throws Nicholas off, killing him. Johnny believes the mouse, which he saw scurrying away into the woods, was Danny. During the Steel Ball Run, just as Funny Valentine is about to kill Johnny, he notices a white mouse nearby and wonders why a mouse would be drawn by Ticket to Ride's powers, before realizing that he is being drawn back when Lucy is taken by Gyro Zeppeli. It is unknown whether the mouse was Danny or simply another white mouse that happened to be nearby. His name could be a reference to the Michael Jackson son "Danny," which is about a rat. He is also a reference to Danny the dog, Jonathan's pet in Part 1. Captain Valentine Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 87, Ball Breaker, Part 5 Captain Valentine is a soldier who after coming back from the war, went to the house of one of his friends, who also served in the Army. He tells his friend's son, Funny, the story of his father. Captain Valentine would reveal how Funny's father sacrificed himself for the sake of his family and his country, and taught Funny that patriotism was the most beautiful virtue in the world. Captain Valentine then gave Funny the handkerchief his father used to remind himself of his son, and told Funny that he was proud of being his father's friend. As the name suggests, Captain Valentine remarried later with Funny's mother, giving him the family name of Valentine. JoJolion Josuke (Dog) Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 6, Soft & Wet, Part 5 Josuke was a dog belonging to Yasuho. According to her its face was similar to Josuke's. Mitsuba Higashikata Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 6, Soft & Wet (5) is the wife of Jobin Higashikata and the mother of Tsurugi. Nothing is known about her, as she didn't make any meaningful appearance yet. Joestar Family Anne The wife of George Joestar I and the mother of Nicholas and Johnny. George Joestar II Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 22, Morioh Town: Year 1901 George Joestar (II), Johnny's son, is shown as a child in a flashback. He is the second and last child and also the first son of Johnny and Rina. When George's mother was on the verge of death, Johnny used the corpse to remove her disease, but his effort only caused the illness to move onto George. The boy was saved when Johnny transferred the illness to himself with Tusk ACT 4, but the transfer also redirected the nail bullet to his father's head and killed him. George was later found by the police and his mother, Rina. He is the father of a daughter, a son, a daughter and Joseph Joestar Elizabeth Joestar The wife of George II and mother of Joseph. Likely the SBR universe counterpart of Lisa Lisa. Joseph Joestar The fourth and last child and also the second son of George II and Elizabeth. Husband of Suzi Q and father of Holy. Likely the SBR universe counterpart of Joseph Joestar. Suzie Q The wife of Joseph Joestar and mother of Holy. Likely the SBR universe counterpart of Suzi Q. Iwasuke Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 22, Morioh Town: Year 1901 is a strange-looking dog currently in the care of Tsurugi Higashikata. Its appearance may be connected to the Wall Eyes. In Chapter 33 he is seen going through a wall to eat a Rokakaka, which is likely the result of an ability related to the Rock Human's power. Higashikata Family Teru The wife of Norisuke Higashikata. Mother of two daughters, Johei Higashikata and Rina Higashikata. Norisuke Higashikata II Born Johei Higashikata, he is the third child and first son of Norisuke Higashikata, the husband of Toyoko. Father of three daughters and two sons, one being Josho Higashikata. Toyoko The wife of Norisuke Higashikata II. Norisuke Higashikata III Born Josho Higashikata, he is the second child and first son of Norisuke Higashikata II. He is the husband of Tomoko and the father of two daughters and Norisuke Higashikata IV. Tomoko Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 29, Norisuke Higashikata, Tsurugi Higashikata, and Yotsuyu Yagiyama, Part 3 Tomoko was the mother of Josuke Higashikata. She reassured him when he asked questions about the family's curse. Yoshiteru Kira The father of Yoshikage Kira and late husband of Holy Joestar-Kira. Kujo Family Sadafumi Kujo Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 47, Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 1 is the father of Josefumi Kujo. He divorced with Kiyomi and left her to care for Josefumi. Possibly the SBR universe counterpart of Sadao Kujo. Kiyomi Kujo Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 47, Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 1 JJL Chapter 50, Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 1 is the mother of Josefumi Kujo. She was a voluptuous woman with long blond hair, but was irresponsible and neglectful toward her son. She was fired because of repeated absenteeism while claiming to be sick and subsequently promising herself that she would become more responsible. One day at the beach, she nearly let Josefumi drown in the sea, being completely bothered by his presence. However, she still dived in to save him. After the incident, her relationship with Josefumi became practically nonexistent. Atsunori Iwakiri Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 50, Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 1 is a star baseball player, nicknamed "God shoulder A-kun" by the crowd. He damaged his shoulder with small hope of recovery just before he was going to be accepted into the major leagues. Desperate, he bought a Rokakaka fruit from Aisho Dainenjiyama to heal his shoulder. He made a full recovery in exchange for his teeth and lower jaw, which turned to stone. Zaihei Nigatake Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 56, The Milagro Man, Part 1 is a man who tricked Joshu into being cursed by the Milagro Man's money, which he received by stealing from a cursed man in Europe who was pretending to be homeless. Once confronted, he explains the curse to Joshu and gives him advice on how to get rid of it. Joshu decides to return the curse to Zaihei using his Stand, and walks away afterwards, leaving Zaihei overwhelmed by the Milagro Man's money. Rena Nanami Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 56, The Milagro Man, Part 1 (Appears in photos) is a famous idol with many fans (especially male ones), Joshu being particularly infatuated with her; however, he states she is not as cute as Yasuho. Joshu pressures his father to give him money to go to one of her conventions. One-Shots Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure Mr. O Mr. O is the editor of Shueisha employee who met Boingo boy in Egypt while on vacation. The employee received the Stand book and later photographed this manga when it had only the predictions shown during Stardust Crusaders events (indicating it happened shortly after the end of Part 3). Mr. O fears that the book runs out of pages after numerous predictions. Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci Frida Giannini Frida is the creative director of the Gucci brand. The Gucci brand strives the philosophy that respects traditions within the convention of beauty that gives birth to a new beauty that creates the best in quality and innovation, and that's why Frida is at the pinnacle of the brand Gucci has given birth to numerous icons to this day, icons that Frida respects and, with her unique talents, gives them a new interpretation which gives birth to an innovative design. The artisans give this a physical form and breathe life into them, so they could be called Frida's right hand men. For many generations the artisans continued using traditional skills combined with Frida's innovative design for Gucci, earning the world's trust. She's based on the real-life Frida Giannini. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 5: Millionaire Village The Gods of the Mountain The Gods of the Mountain are the entity that put the Village of Millionaires under a curse. The residents (or those who want to be one of them) of the village who show good manners gain something, usually money, while those who don't lose things, mostly the life of a friend. The village had 11 residents, all at the age of 25, that became rich from one day to another after living in there. Kyoka Izumi, who wanted to buy a house in there, went to the village with Rohan Kishibe and was greeted by the gods' butler, Ikkyu. Izumi failed at her test and lost the lives of her mother and fiancee. The gods can give as many chances as they want, but one by one things will be lost if the person keeps failing. After realizing the identity of Ikkyu's master to be the Gods of the Mountain through Heaven's Door, Rohan decides to leave the place with Izumi and never go back. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Virgina Virgina is Tonio's girlfriend who arrives in Morioh when he is 24. She had a brain tumor that was apparently healed by Pearl Jam thanks to Morioh's Disk Abalone. Mochizuki Family Moon Viewing: Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Episode 4 Mochizuki Family The Mochizuki Family (the names have been changed) are a cursed family composed of the grandmother (78 years old), the father (50 years old), his wife (46 years old), and their son (15 years old) and daughter (21 years old) and their dog. The father is a company employee while his wife is a housewife, and both his children are still students. Unbeknownst to them, the family is stalked by a spirit taking the form of a man with a rabbit mask who brings misfortune to anyone in the family who doesn't spend the harvest moon night watching the moon. The family as a whole is incredibly unlucky, but those who watch the harvest moon have had long lives. The family lived like this since the battle of Sekigahara. Moon Spirit The Moon Spirit is a supernatural creature taking the form of a man wearing a grid patterned suit and a rabbit mask, but also has attributes of a hare such as unnaturally clawed fingers, long hare ears and prominent front teeth. It also possesses a wristwatch. It is invisible to humans. The Spirit stalks the Mochizuki Family and is responsible for many unfortunate events that endanger the family, seemingly taking pleasure in tormenting the family. However, the Spirit cannot take the life of a former family member (such as a Mochizuki woman who becomes engaged to another). References }} Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Part 8 Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Real Life People Category:Families Category:Brando Family Category:Higashikata Family Category:Minor Allies